


The Bloody Rain Story

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Paneville Plunnies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Dark Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Good Pansy Parkinson, Graphic Description, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, Marriage, Memories, POV Pansy Parkinson, Past Abuse, Past Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Physical Abuse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Story within a Story, True Love, Weddings, Women Can Be Abusers, canon sucks, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: The night before her wedding Pansy finally tells the story of their love to her closest friends.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville Plunnies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Paneville





	The Bloody Rain Story

**Author's Note:**

> Late for Paneville Drabble month, but I'm going to randomly keep doing them anyway. 
> 
> This was for the prompt: Rain
> 
> Because hate has infiltrated my heart, and people need to be aware anyone is capable of anything. Gender shouldn't matter.

“I can remember it as vividly as if it had just happened this morning,” Pansy said to the crowd as she adjusted herself on the bed in her night clothes. “It was absolutely horrible.”

Sitting and laying in various positions were on the bed across from her were Millicent, Lisa, Susan, Draco, and Terry Boot. Her own little side of the wedding party. They were all gathered and enjoying the last night before her marriage in the hotel room along the lower coast of Wales. 

Sure it was not standard to have a bloke and Terry in the bridesmaid area, but they were some of her closest friends. Draco and her personally didn't give a shit about labels anymore anyways. Then Terry was just Terry, having years ago come out as non binary that she couldn’t love and appreciate more for being who they were. 

“The same path I always use to take from Perkins Plays to my flat. You all remember it?” she asked scanning eyes for familiarity. It had been two years since she lived there, but all had visited her on numerous occasions. Their friendships being long established. 

Everyone nodded remembering, while Susan and Terry took the opportunity to stuff more popcorn in their mouth as if they were sitting on the edge of a thriller. Which honestly they were. She had only ever briefly skated over how her, and Neville's relationship started. Neville didn’t care and was open about it now but it still made her emotional. Something she still didn’t like getting around people often.

“All day has been absolutely dreadful,” and Pansy shivered remembering the chill and wetness of that evening. “Early May. Gloomy with constant unending rain. It was nearly nightfall though making it all the worse, and I noticed him instantly.”

The image of her first glance at Neville since eighth year, which had been three years prior, flashed before her eyes. It had been horrifying on every level. Like one of her trips to the wrong places with her parents making her want to hide like a little girl behind her mum’s skirt. 

“I was uncomfortable of course,” she made sure they knew brushing a lock of black hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know who he was at first. He was hunched over, and walking with a limp like he belonged on Knockturn Alley looking for a potions deal. Especially with the dull yellow street lighting, and what I could see of his shredded shirt and torn trousers. He didn't even have his jacket closed. I could see….” 

“Oh Merlin that’s it isn’t it. That’s how he got the scars!” Susan said practically bouncing from finally knowing. She had only asked out of concern a million times when they would go swimming together. 

“Shhh!!!” Terry, Millicent, and Lisa hushed Susan’s impatient suspense. 

Pansy shook her head, ignoring the lot. Susan was just always a ball of energy unable to contain herself sometimes. Part of what she loved about her even if it meant random hugs, and enthusiastic outings. 

“As I got closer...because we were going to pass each other, it turned out he was trying to head for the Weasley twin’s shop. Not that I’m sure he would have made it before passing out of….” she trailed off in thought remembering the scene. 

“It’s when I finally noticed his face,” Pansy continued pushing that old concern aside. “My jaw actually dropped in shock, and there was no stopping me as I instantly rushed to him out of instinct. Someone like Neville? A bloody Gryffindor that stood up to the Carrows? Something had to be seriously wrong,” she insisted passionately.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, shifting once more on the bed like there was just no getting comfortable with the wait for more. She hoped they were all as eager for tomorrow and the wedding reception as they were right now. Not that she truly doubted they wouldn’t be, especially with an open bar and all the planning they had helped with. Draco had even gotten the shrimp cocktail display he had wanted, despite the fact he wasn’t the one getting bloody married. 

“The puddles of rain on the sidewalk around him? Pooling around the corners of every cobblestone in the street near him?” she said quietly, and she could hear the intake of everyone’s sharp breath. “Blood.” 

Almost everyone gasped loudly, and various words were being rambled that she didn’t try following. It was exactly the reaction she had been expecting. Neville had been in a down right deadly position. She had contacted Lisa the next day feeling traumatized and terrified for Neville. Bubbling anger pooling below it all. No one knew Lisa already knew though, but confiding one’s most personal feelings was what best friends were for. 

“Okay okay okay okay,” Draco spoke over top of them rolling his eyes. “Longbottom, of all people, was not beat up like some young misbehaving house elf on a wrong day, on the bad end of my grandfather's wand.”

Lisa smacked the blond on the back of the head causing him to fall off the arm his chin had been sitting on to watch her. He grumbled, rubbing the back of it, turning to glare at the witch. Pansy smirked when the Ravenclaw gave him a challenging look that had him grumbling even more. Draco and Lisa butted heads often enough it was down right entertaining. Like watching two dragons battle for dominance…..except the one named after a dragon always lost. 

“I shit you not Draco. He was completely sliced. Chest down past his knees. It was a shock he could even walk! He mumbled about needing a patronus, but he was too tired. I had never conjured one, and I didn’t have any clue what to fucking do,” Pansy kept going, feeling a little rush of the huge rush of panic she had felt that night as he draped his arm over her shoulders. 

“There was so much blood. Everywhere,” she emphasised greatly. “He was going to pass out from blood loss so I did the only thing I could think of as his weight started weighing heavier on me, and that was to levitate him,” she told them. “He didn’t even care, and most people hate it.”

Pansy took a deep breath preparing herself for the real scary moments full of the unknown. “I didn’t know if the Weasley twins shop would even be open still, but St.Mungos felt so far away and it was where he had been going so it’s what I did. I ran with him, blood blowing with the wind and rain, it was dripping down my coat….” 

The Slytherin grimaced, keeping the knot in her throat to prevent herself from being sick. She could feel how it splashed on her face, and the maroon color her cream colored coat had turned. Needless to say it had been thrown out despite the price tag. 

“As you know the twins live there, and with their security system they came practically jumping down the stairs apparently having seen Neville when I beat on the door,” she said with a sigh of relief like she had when the door flew open. “...from there they took him, not even caring that I was tagging along behind them. A death eaters daughter. All they could think about was him,” and with the words she started to tear up. “..the same as me.” 

There were a few sniffles in the room bringing her out of the memory that was George Weasley flooing someone as Fred took over the levitating until he finally lowered him a moment later. Both twins holding their fellow Gryffindor up by their shoulders, before disappearing through the floo and telling her to follow. It had turned out they had only wanted answers, but she had felt a spike of fear at the instruction to follow them. Not knowing at the time what was going to happen to herself was frightening due to who she was, but Neville’s weight and drooped face had her doing as they said out of worry. 

“That’s how she ended up on house arrest isn’t it?” Susan whispered sadly. “It was her.” 

Pansy nodded grimly, blinking away her own tears. “He was finally leaving her. Apparently he had been trying to for months, but she kept guilting and fooling him into staying until she would take up being an abusing psychopath again. That time though he had his bags packed when she got back to their flat. Her mum apparently had company sending her home early,” she explained. 

Hannah Abbott was the walking face of hidden deception. No one would expect such cruelty from a Hufflepuff, or a woman at all. Let alone abuse and curses shot at someone over and over again until their skin was torn apart. In the end when Neville had been unyielding she had screamed for him to get out, and he didn’t debate the opportunity for a second. He even went as far as to leave his stuff behind in favor of leaving. 

“That fucking bitch,” Terry seethed low and dangerously. 

Pansy smiled at their set jaw. They could be absolutely dangerous. Seething anger was similar to how she had looked when Neville had told her what had happened. All her friends held that trait, and was something she loved about them. If they wanted to, they could take down anyone between them all. No one would ever find out either. 

That night she hadn’t been able to make herself leave St.Mungo’s, even as Harry Potter and the other aurors arrived on scene. Of course now she was incredibly glad she hadn’t, and pushed past the fear. Not long after their arrival Neville had asked if she was there and if he could talk to her. His only real issue had been blood loss, and the hospital had quickly been able to replenish the loss. The aurors hadn’t wasted any time either heading for Hannah with the visual proof that had been no way of being self inflicted. 

From there her and Neville’s relationship had slowly grown over the course of a few years. Hesitance and uncertainty on her end not wanting to be invasive, along with slight hesitancy and wanting to make sure her affection wasn’t out of pity on his end made it take longer than it probably would have in another situation. It had been good for them to take it slow though, unlike a lot of other couples. The time allowed them to build the strongest front and foundation together that she ever could have imagined. She couldn’t wait any longer to officially be married, bound by heart and magic, to the man. 

“And if that isn’t a love story suited to you Pans I don’t know what is,” Draco grinned, interrupting her replaying all their shared times and first intimate moments together. Their first date, first kiss…. 

Pansy couldn’t help smiling in return. It was too true, and she would never let anyone hurt Neville again. With Hannah having recently gotten off house arrest she was waiting, daring, for the witch to come near them. There would be more than slicing involved in taking care of her if she did. 


End file.
